Thinking of you
by inugomegirl
Summary: A new otter has to stay with Marlene until he can go back to the wild. And she feels a spark, but when they start dating her mind goes back to a certain Penguin. Skilene 2 shot Song fic, Katy perry thinking of you
1. The start no Song till Chapter 2

Marlene ran the duster across the green and yellow teapot in her home, she had learned that and otter would be staying in her home, before being released back into the wild. Even though Skipper wasn't there to fill her mind with Paranoid thoughts, she was nervous due to her last roommate. In fact Skipper wouldn't be back for another day or two, he said they were going on vacation, but Private spilled the beans about finalizing a divorce.

She was going to have to take this one on her own, and if they tried anything funny, she could use the moves Skipper taught her. Marlene turned around to see a large pile of empty Sardine boxes, little by little she gathered large sums in her arms. It wasn't till she slipped on an actual sardine did she topple over.

The smell of fish rushed past her as dozen of boxes pinned her to the floor. She let out a sigh and started struggling to get free from the metal tins.

"Goodness be! Are you alright?" A masculine strange voice asked, Marlene looked up to see a dark furred male otter rushing over to her, he began shoving aside boxed to free Marlene.

"I'm fine, a few sardine cases aren't going to bring me down." Marlene insisted as she was yanked upward, she came face to face with a pair of stunning green eyes. She starred deeply for a moment, completely captivated by him. He smiled down at her and brought her paw to his lips, and kissed it sweetly.

"I'm Soucro (S-ow-crow)." He introduced himself charmingly. Marlene smiled and slowly pulled back her hand. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that her name escaped her mind. Soucro blinked several times at her, a content smile rested upon his lips.

"Marlene," She instantly remembered, " I'm Marlene." She said with a grin, again staring into his beautiful green eyes. Forgetting upon first glance what was going on, actually she forget everything as she looked into those perfect green emeralds. How could he be a spy?

NEXT DAY

Marlene woke in a daze, Soucro was already awake and at the table, he smiled as he saw her. Marlene rubbed her eyes and sat next to him. They in late last night when Soucro asked Marlene to join him of a moon lit walk, which she happily accepted.

Unexpectedly ending with Soucro giving her a shy kiss on the cheek. Soucro had kissed her again right before she fell asleep, he leaned over and dazed her forehead with a sweet gentle blissful gesture, and Marlene fell asleep with ease immediately after.

The sewer gates flew upward, and Marlene turned around to face four ready-for-action penguins. Marlene was at first happy than all together filled with worry. Would they accept Soucro or go all paranoid like always. Would they accept Soucro and her?

"Calm yourself Marlene, we heard a new 'visitor' was staying here, and we rushed back as quick as we could." Skipper explained as he came out of his fighting stance. As soon as Skipper's eyes fell on Soucro he knew instantly who he was, down to the day he was born.

" Sweet molasses! Soucro?" Skipper yelled, Soucro took a closer look at the shorted penguin, and his mind filled with many memories.

"Goodness be, Skipper?" Soucro exclaimed as he rushed from his chair over toward the military leader. Marlene stared in confusion at the two animals, both were close to her heart, yet at this current moment she felt like she didn't know either of them.

"What are you doing up here?" Skipper questioned with a tone of enthusiasm. Even the other three penguins were oblivious to what was going on.

"Otter habitat is depleting, and I've been switching zoo's until I'm released back into the wild. Lucky I get to stay with Marlene, lovely lass." He smiled as he made his wave over to her, kissing her cheek once more. Marlene blushed and stared back at the slightly disturbed group of penguins, as they sank back into the sewer out of Sight. The last thing visible were Skipper's ocean blue eyes filled with both confusion and worry. Than Marlene realizes Soucro isn't Skipper.


	2. Thinking of you

Marlene looked out side at the penguins, they were training and as always Skipper was leading them, he was so strong and swift unlike Soucro, who was slow and gentle.

_Comparisons are easily done, once you've had a taste of perfection._

Soucro was completely different from Skipper, Soucro was caring and sweet, but he was also showy and far to gentle. However even Skipper had his flaws.

_Like and apple hanging from a tree I pick the ripest one I still got the seed._

Marlene wasn't in the best mood, because sometime after the penguins sunk back into the sewer, Skipper had come back, and talked about how happy he was for them. He talked about how Soucro was a great guy, and that Marlene deserved someone like him.

_You said move on where do I go, I guess second best is all I will know._

All throughout the day, Marlene couldn't get Skipper out of her mind, Everything she did with Soucro brought her back to an adventure with Skipper.

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you._

Marlene knew she would be insanely jealous if Skipper was with another girl, she couldn't stand it she would go mad. Every time she looked into Soucro's green eyes she could only see Skipper's Bright shinning blue gems.

_What you would do if you were the one spending the night, oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes._

Skipper was special, he was always there, always protective, even when she didn't really need It. Yet she always loved having him by her side. Even when he was totally random and spontaneous, It's what made him different from guys like Soucro. She needed him, but he didn't even care.

_Your like an Indian desert in the middle of winter, like hard candy with a surprise center, how do I get better once I've had the best, you said there's tons of fish in the water so the waters I will test._

Marlene turned away from the door, seeing Skipper saddened her. Soucro looked at Marlene's depressed face and leaned down, and kissed her once again, she wished it was Skipper. Than Soucro wrapped his arms around her and held her close, she wanted to pull away.

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth, he pulled me in I was disgusted with myself_

Marlene couldn't take it anymore, even if she couldn't be with Skipper, I didn't mean she had to tie herself to another person, especially if it was painful for her.

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

Soucro dropped his head in sadness as Marlene explained her ordeal. However, he didn't argue or fight, instead he forced a smile and encouraged her. Saying that Skipper was lucky and truly deserved her.

_What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night._

Marlene broke free of Soucro with a smile and raced towards the door to her habitat. She had to see Skipper, she was free and wanted to be free with him. He was the greatest penguin she ever met.

_Oh I wish that I was looking into you're- the best and yes I do regret how I could let my self let you go._

Marlene rushed toward the penguin habitat with pride, he was going to hold Skipper and never let go, not caring how impulsive she was being.

_Now the lessons learned I touched and I was burned, oh I think you should know…_

The fish bowl entrance slid open with great ease. Upon hearing it open Skipper jumped up full of surprise and into a fighting stance. As soon as Marlene saw him happiness overwhelmed her and she lurched forward, causing them to fall to the ground.

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you._

Skipper was pinned to the ground under an overexcited Marlene, her eyes filled to the brim with pure bliss, a smile spread across from end to end, stretching her lips to show her white teeth.

_What you would do if you were the one spending the night._

Marlene wrapped her arms around Skipper's neck he was aw struck and confused. However Marlene didn't stop, she only hugged him tighter, and told him Soucro wasn't like him at all, and how it didn't work. She looked into his perfect ocean blue eyes and smiled.

_Oh I wish that I was into your, your eyes. Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes._

Soon Skipper wrapped his Flippers around Marlene as well, and started explaining that she seemed so happy and didn't want to interfere. Marlene Smiled and felt the need to just kiss him

_Oh won't you walk through, and burst through the door and take me away no more mistakes._

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore, Marlene leaned forward catching Skipper off guard as she kissed him, she didn't care how random and impulsive he thought she was being. When she pulled back, Skipper stared at her with a happy smile his beak turned upward. Marlene just stared righting into Skipper's bright beautiful eyes, The ones that she loved.

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay._


End file.
